


A Fortunate Stroke of Serendipity

by zhixun



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixun/pseuds/zhixun
Summary: Kang Minhee berpikir bahwa bertemu Koo Jungmo adalah keberuntungan terbesar yang pernah dia alami.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Fortunate Stroke of Serendipity

> "Teruntuk kamu yang tidak pernah melepaskan tanganku sekalipun berada di titik rendah, sedih maupun lelah. Teruntuk kamu yang bersedia menumpahkan seluruh perhatian, waktu dan kasih sayang tanpa mengenali kata lelah maupun istirahat."

Coret si pemuda berambut coklat yang tampak masih dalam usia dua puluhan di buku catatan yang terbuka dihadapannya. Segelas _strawberry_ _frappe_ tergeletak di antara laptop dan berkas-berkas pekerjaan, mereka yang tak satu pun disentuh oleh Minhee. Manik hitamnya berkeliaran memperhatikan lalu lalang para pengunjung cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai sembari membiarkan pikirannya berpetualang jauh ke masa lalu. Di mana dia bertemu seseorang yang kini menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

Masih terkenang jelas di dalam memori Minhee, bagaimana seutas senyum dan tiga gelas bubble tea memulai cerita yang jauh dari kata mulus— bagaimana kata-kata yang meluncur dari kedua belah bibir wira itu membuat pipinya memerah sementara dia berusaha menahan teriakan karena jantungnya hampir melompat.

_____________________________________

Minhee, yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMA waktu itu, terduduk di kursi cafe yang sama— namun dengan gelas yang pecah berantakan di kaki meja serta seragam yang basah karena minumannya tumpah. Penyebab kekacauan hanya terdiam sembari menatap Minhee, kaget dengan perbuatannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan meracaukan kata maaf.

"Gue ganti ya— tapi nggak sekarang. Gue lagi buru-buru," Ujar si pemuda sambil mengulurkan HP miliknya, "ketik aja nomor lu disitu nanti gue hubungin abis kelas. Maaf ya— maaf."

Minhee hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, sedikit merajuk karena dia terpaksa harus pulang padahal hari itu dia sedang merayakan terbebasnya dia dari kata UAS. Tanpa sedikit pun senyuman, dia mengambil benda kecil tersebut sebelum jari lentiknya berdansa di atas keypad, memberikan nomor ponsel pribadi miliknya ke pemuda yang baru dikenalnya lewat kejadian memalukan tersebut.

______________________________________

Pesan pertama dari lelaki, yang kemudian diketahui bernama Jungmo, datang lebih dari seminggu setelah insiden kecil di mana mereka jumpa untuk pertama kali. Dimana bahkan Minhee sudah lupa akan janji Jungmo untuk mengganti minuman yang ditumpahkannya. Tapi entah apa yang ada di balik benak Minhee karena dia masih dengan mudah mengiyakan ajakan Jungmo meskipun ditemani oleh rentetan gerutuan yang tak berhenti lepas dari kedua belah bibir pemuda manis tersebut. Dan tidak lebih dari setengah jam sejak pertama kali pesan Jungmo masuk ke ponselnya, si pemuda sudah hadir di depan rumah Minhee dengan sedan hitamnya— tidak berhenti memencet bell rumah dan membuat Minhee hampir mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

Menyebalkan, itu lah kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan dari Jungmo. Namun, kesan yang tergurat di benak Minhee adalah salah satu hal yang mengalami perubahan paling signifikan seiring berjalannya waktu. Karena di penghujung hari, saat mobil hitam lelaki berambut coklat berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, Minhee sudah mengiyakan permintaan Jungmo untuk terus bertukar pesan dan mungkin sesekali bertemu.

Hari itu sudah tergurat di benak Minhee sebagai salah satu hari terbaiknya, di mana hanya senyum dan tawa lepas mengisi tiap detik yang dihabiskannya bersama pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, yang masih asing baginya pada waktu itu.

______________________________________

Lepas pertemuan pertama dengan Jungmo, hari-hari Minhee berjalan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada perubahan kecuali untuk ponselnya yang terus bergetar dengan nama yang lebih tua muncul di tab pemberitahuan.

Tidak ada yang spesial di pesan yang mereka kirimkan, hanya rentetan godaan yang dilontarkan Jungmo untuk Minhee dan yang lebih muda akan membalasnya dengan nada kesal meskipun dia sadar bahwa pesannya kontras sekali dengan senyuman yang terus tersungging di kedua belah bibirnya.

______________________________________

_"Min, may I have a crush on you?"_ Ucap Jungmo dengan tenang saat mobilnya sekali lagi terparkir di depan rumah Minhee. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat otak Minhee berhenti sejenak saat sebuah kantong plastik berisi tiga gelas Boba duduk manis di pangkuannya. Kepalanya lantas menoleh pada lelaki yang duduk di belakang kemudi, dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut yang terbuka tutup karena otak Minhee menolak bekerja sama.

Suasana di dalam mobil Jungmo seketika hening, hanya terdengar deru lembut dari pendingin mobil serta hiruk pikuk jalan disebelah mereka, sesuai dengan isi pikiran Minhee yang kacau balau, terganggu oleh degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan rasa panas di pipinya.

"B-boleh... _But give me some time to properly return your feeling..."_ Ujarnya lirih sebelum tangan besar Jungmo menggenggam miliknya erat.

Dan malam itu, seiring dengan kota yang semakin sunyi senyap di kejauhan, Minhee tetap terjaga karena jantungnya memilih bertahan untuk berdetak tak karuan.

_______________________________________

Demam, Minhee benci pada demam. Karena setiap kali dia menderita demam, pikirannya akan meracau dan logika bukanlah hal yang ada di benaknya setiap kali termometer yang ia tempelkan di badannya menunjukan angka lebih tinggi dari normal.

Tapi bukan Minhee kalau dia tidak ceroboh dan berlari menerobos hujan, mengkesampingkan suara kecil yang mengingatkan si pemuda bahwa tidak pernah ada hal baik yang terjadi padanya usai menerobos hujan. _It doesn't need a rocket science to find out that he woke up with a fever the day after._

"Nggak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa kok diangkat cuma buat di banting lagi." Katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis yang terancam pecah. Entah apa yang lebih tua lontarkan untuk mereka sampai di keadaan seperti itu, Minhee malas untuk mengingatnya.

"Maaf Min, nggak maksud begitu— gue cuma bercanda... Maaf, ya?" Jawab si pemuda di seberang telepon, dengan suara yang digelanyuti nada menyesal, yang Minhee abaikan karena terlalu sibuk mengatasi air matanya. Minhee hanya diam, hatinya terlalu kacau untuk melantunkan kata 'nggak apa-apa' seperti biasanya sebelum memilih untuk menutup sambungan telepon mereka dan mengabaikan ratusan panggilan serta pesan yang membanjiri ponselnya.

Satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Minhee tersenyum saat mengingat hari itu adalah sosok jangkung Jungmo yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan kantong plastik penuh dengan es krim kesukaan Minhee serta hangatnya dekapan yang lebih tua saat dia merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya.

___________________________________

"Kak kalau aku baper gimana... Kecepetan atau aku emang kegeeran?" Bisik Minhee ketika dia masih terbalut oleh hangatnya suhu tubuh Jungmo diatas ranjang miliknya, dengan lengan kuat yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

Saat itu, dia hanya bisa mendengar kekehan pelan sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Apa bisa dibilang baper kalau gue emang ada perasaan buat lu?"

"Ya kan, aku nggak tau kak..."

" Min," panggil Jungmo saat Minhee merasa dekapan yang lebih tua menjadi lebih erat sembari dia menenggelamkan hidungnya di surai hitam Minhee, _"what if I fall for you?"_ tambahnya— hampir berbisik seakan takut merusak segalanya bila dia berbicara lebih keras.

 _"Then stay, don't ever leave my side."_ Ujar Minhee sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh yang sekarang dia mulai rindukan dan menikmati presensi yang mulai mengisi relung kosong di hatinya.

Tidur Minhee pada malam itu adalah tidur terlelap yang dia dapatkan setelah berbulan-bulan, karena akhirnya, dia menemukan tempat dimana dia bisa bersandar. Pada malam itu, Minhee menemukan sesosok rumah.

________________________________________

_"I've asked your brothers and friends' permissions. So now, let me ask you, will you be my boyfriend?"_ Ucap Jungmo sambil menyodorkan sekotak es krim berbentuk bunga mawar kehadapannya.

Minhee hanya bisa tertegun, belum ada semalam sejak yang lebih tua memintanya untuk bersabar perihal status hubungan mereka. Kedua obsidiannya menatap Jungmo tidak percaya, karena hal ini jauh dari perkiraan Minhee saat dia mengiyakan ajakan Jungmo untuk mengunjungi sebuah cafe yang dia temukan di perjalanan pulang dari kantornya. Minhee merasa dia kembali ke waktu dimana Jungmo meminta izin untuk menaruh rasa pada pemuda yang sedang kesulitan untuk memproses semua hal yang sedang terjadi.

 _"Do you even need to ask?"_ Ujarnya lirih sambil menyipitkan mata saat dia mengunci pandangannya ke pemuda yang tengah terlihat gugup didepannya, _"of course, I will, dummy."_ Tambahnya setelah beberapa saat dengan seutas senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya, sebuah senyum yang merubah matanya menjadi sepasang bulan sabit yang menyinarkan kebahagiaan, sebuah senyum yang berasal dari rasa hangat yang membangunkan jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

____________________________________________

Minhee hanya terdiam saat Jungmo memasuki kamarnya, terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan awan hitam yang bergelanyut di kepalanya. Rasa putus asa dan sejuta keraguan atas dirinya sendiri sedang menghajarnya tanpa ampun, melukai kepercayaan dirinya dan mencabik logikanya _._

" _Maltese_ , sayang." Ujar Jungmo lembut sambil mengusak rambut hitam Minhee, mencoba menarik perhatian yang lebih muda.

"Mhm?" Yang muda hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, tidak kuasa menatap yang lebih tua setelah apa yang dikatakannya melalui pesan. Tidak kuasa menanggung rasa bersalah setelah memberi tahu lelaki kesayangannya itu bahwa dia belum bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Kalau dia masih meragukan perasaan yang lebih tua meskipun segalanya telah dicurahkan kepadanya.

 _"Maltese, you just don't want to get hurt again and that's okay. It's okay to not trust me but please, just enjoy the moment and let me prove it to you."_ Bisik Jungmo pelan saat dia menangkup wajah Minhee lembut, mengarahkannya untuk mengembalikan pandangan lekat Jungmo yang diarahkan kepadanya. Yang lebih muda tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sebuah terima kasih sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke yang lebih tua untuk mengecup bibirnya lembut sembari berjanji bahwa dia akan berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk menjadi lebih baik.

___________________________________________

"Emang apa salahnya sih aku mau tau lebih banyak hal tentang kakak? Apa ada yang salah sama aku sampai kakak nggak mau aku tahu lebih dalam soal kakak?" Suara Minhee memecah keheningan ruangan yang dinaungi oleh atmosfer berat, di mana dua sejoli sama-sama dirundung oleh emosi tengah bertukar argumen— atau lebih tepatnya Minhee terus-terusan melemparkan kalimat penuh agresi meskipun kekasihnya sudah menunduk tak berkutik. Minhee tidak dapat membendung emosinya perihal seseorang dari masa lalu Jungmo yang kembali dengan tidak tahu malunya. Minhee tidak bisa berbohong, segala sesuatu dari keadaan itu membuatnya merasa kecil. Membuatnya merasa takut kalau suatu saat Jungmo akan kembali ke rengkuhan masa lalunya. Kamar Minhee pun dirayapi oleh sunyi, dimana hanya ada deru nafas tak karuan yang terdengar dari pemuda yang tengah terisak.

"Bukan gitu Min, maaf— maaf aku susah cerita... Maaf aku nyakitin kamu." Ujar Jungmo terbata-bata dengan stress yang jelas terukir di raut wajahnya.

"Terus gimana kak? Segitunya kakak mau lindungin dia? Kenapa aku ga boleh tahu dia siapa? Dia jelas-jelas minta balik ke kakak saat dia tau ada aku. _You know well I won't meddle, I just want to know who is he_."

Jungmo hanya terdiam untuk sejenak, sebelum jutaan kata maaf kembali menghujani Minhee dari kedua belah bibirnya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun, yang dapat menenangkan gejolak emosi dari pemuda yang tengah terisak.

 _"Keep me or your secret, your choose."_ Kata Minhee dengan nada final sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Dan saat Minhee hendak membuka pintu, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya sebelum menariknya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tangis Minhee pun pecah sekali lagi saat dia membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jungmo, membiarkan air matanya membasahi kemeja flannel yang lebih tua kenakan.

"Maaf, aku janji bakal cerita. Jangan pergi." Bisik Jungmo sambil mengusap pelan punggung yang lebih muda, mencoba menenangkan pikiran liar yang berkecamuk di dalam kepala Minhee.

_________________________________________

_"Maltese,"_ Panggil Jungmo pelan saat dia membaringkan diri di sebelah Minhee yang tengah membelakanginya, "marah sayang?"

Minhee tidak bergeming, bahkan setelah yang lebih tua melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang yang lebih muda, sebuah gestur yang biasanya disambutnya dengan antusias kini tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari pemuda yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Jujur, iya. Sakit. Setelah aku bilang betapa nggak sukanya aku dengan situasi ini. _You still go out of your way to do that_." Kata Minhee, suaranya gemetar oleh emosi yang memenuhi relung dadanya.

"Maaf," Ujar Jungmo. Keputusasaan bergelanyut pada satu kata tersebut, keputusasaan yang tak luput dari perhatian Minhee, "maaf kayanya aku cuma bisa nyakitin kamu doang."

 _"Does that mean we are stopping?"_ Cicit Minhee pelan saat dia sadar akan emosi sang kekasih serta makna dibalik kata-katanya.

"Maaf." Tambah Jungmo sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan kali ini, tangan yang lebih muda yang terulur untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan pergi," ucapnya lirih saat tangisnya mulai pecah, takut akan gambaran yang lebih tua melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, "maaf, maaf aku cuma nambahin beban kakak."

Seperti Minhee yang lemah terhadap segala permintaan Jungmo, begitu pun sebaliknya. Karena dalam detik itu juga, Jungmo sekali lagi menarik tangan Minhee dan membiarkannya berakhir di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Jangan nangis. Kakaknya ngga pergi, maaf, maaf udah mikir gitu. Kakak janji, kakak selesaiin semuanya. Jangan nangis lagi, ya?" Bisiknya sambil mengecup pelan air mata yang kembali membasahi wajah kecil Minhee sebelum menggumamkan kata-kata penuh arti yang tidak pernah gagal menenangkan kekasih manisnya itu.

________________________________________

"Kak, serius, papa nggak galak." Ujar Minhee pada lelaki di ujung sambungan telepon, mencoba meyakinkan dan menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah dalam perjalanan untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam yang dilayangkan oleh papanya, Wooseok.

"Iya, tetep aja grogi. Kalau papa kamu nggak suka sama aku gimana?" Gerutuan dari lawan bicaranya hanya membuat Minhee tertawa pelan, gemas akan perilaku kekasihnya yang biasanya sangat tenang dalam segala situasi.

"Udah, kakak percaya deh sama aku. Papa pasti suka sama kakak. Nggak mungkin ada orang yang nggak suka sama kakak." Tambahnya sembari melirik jam dinding yang bergantung di kamarnya. "Kakak udah mau sampai? Aku tutup ya? Bahaya nelpon sambil nyetir tau." Tambahnya yang kemudian diiyakan oleh pihak sebrang.

"Saya lebih suka martabak keju." Ujar papa Minhee saat Jungmo baru saja duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan mengumumkan dia membawa buah tangan seperti apa yang disarankan oleh Minhee. Sang pemberi usul hanya tertawa pelan karena dia tahu, papanya hanya sekedar mengusili sang wira pilihan yang ia dengan bangga perkenalkan ke rumah.

Dari ujung matanya, dia dapat melihat Jungmo bergeser tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya dan peluh yang mulai muncul di dahinya. Tetapi, bukan Jungmo kalau dia tidak memiliki seribu akal untuk memperbaiki keadaan;— merogoh ponselnya, dia mengucap permisi dengan seutas senyum sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Baik pak, mohon tunggu. Saya sudah pesankan martabak keju untuk bapak."

Dan jawaban itu menuai gelak tawa dari Minhee berserta kedua saudara lelakinya, Yohan dan Eunsang.

________________________________________

Hangat, adalah satu kata yang selalu terbersit di dalam kepala Minhee tiap kali dia membenamkan dirinya di dalam pelukan Jungmo. Seperti pagi itu di mana semuanya terasa damai, dengan suara hiruk pikuk kota yang mulai hidup di kejauhan serta desah nafas tenang setelah gelak tawa yang mengisi ruangan telah memudar.

Minhee harus jujur, bahwasanya tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mencintainya dengan lebih baik daripada Jungmo. Seakan seorang Koo Jungmo hanya diciptakan untuk menyayangi Kang Minhee dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

 _"Whipped,_ bucin, bulol." Ujar orang-orang di sekitarnya setiap kali melihat reaksi Minhee saat nama Koo Jungmo terucap entah dari bibirnya sendiri atau orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Minhee hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya karena apa yang mereka lontarkan adalah suatu fakta.

Kantongnya di mana dua cincin dengan desain serupa bersembunyi terasa panas. Dia tahu, Jungmo akan protes karena hal ini sangat bertentangan dengan sisi kompetitif dan tidak mau kalah yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Tapi di saat yang sama, Minhee tak kuasa menahan senyumnya karena untuk kali ini, dia akhirnya berhasil mencuri garis start di antara mereka berdua.

Melepas pelukannya, manik hitam Minhee kini terkunci pada milik Jungmo. Yang lebih muda mengambil satu langkah mundur, sebuah aksi yang menghasilkan pandangan aneh ditujukan dari yang lebih tua. Namun, hal itu hanya menyebabkan senyum Minhee melebar.

 _"So,_ kakak," ujar Minhee pelan sebelum menarik nafas, _"this will be long so please, listen to me carefully okay?"_ Tambahnya yang menuai anggukan kepala disertai tatapan mata curiga _._

 _"So it might come off as a surprise but this is.. one of the things that come out in impulse which I don't often do, but it's you anyway. what more do we expect. I know, we haven't even been in a relationship for long but let's count how many times you've asked my hand in marriage."_ Ucap Minhee yang diakhiri dengan nada bercanda, tapi sebelum Jungmo sempat membalas, dia pun meneruskan kata-katanya, _"though I know, you asked it rather playfully but it just put an idea inside my head and know that, I always mean it everytime I say yes to your question. I sincerely want to spend the rest of my lifetime in this realm with you, to love you unconditionally, eternally and wholly. To keep this precious relationship intact. Therefore, let me ask you this, in a serious note. Kakak, will you marry me? Someday in the future, someday once everything has gotten quiet, someday once either one of us or both of us need to remember how deep our feelings run. In before you say no and insist you're going to be the one who do this, I reject your rejection. Just say yes and make me happy, will you?"_ Usai berbicara, Minhee hanya merogoh kantongnya sebelum membuka sebuah kotak kayu berisi cincin berwarna kelabu, sepasang cincin yang ia rasa cocok untuk mereka berdua karena mereka memang lebih menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana.

Minhee dapat menyaksikan ekspresi Jungmo di kala itu selamanya, di mana awalnya dia hanya terpaku, cemberut dan hingga akhirnya seutas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

 _"Yes, I will."_ Kekehnya sebelum meraih salah satu cincin dan memasangkannya di jari manis Minhee yang raut wajahnya hanya dihiasi oleh kebahagiaan.

Tapi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Minhee, setelah itu yang lebih tua hanya menghabiskan hari mereka berdua dengan omelan perihal bagaimana harusnya dia yang meminta tangan Minhee untuk mengunjungi Altar. Namun, meskipun sudah lelah mendengarkan racauan Jungmo, hari itu tetaplah hari yang paling membahagiakan di seluruh hidupnya.

_________________________________________

Suara deburan ombak dan angin yang terasa asin adalah hal yang paling diingat Minhee selain sosok Jungmo yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos polo, mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka di sebuah altar yang mereka temukan saat berpetualang mengitari hotel yang mereka inapi sehari setelah yang lebih muda merengek karena ingin berlibur.

_"I, Jungmo, take you, Minhee, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and bad, in sickness and health, I will love you and honor you for the rest of my life."_ Ucap Jungmo dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin laut, tapi masih tidak gagal untuk membuat Minhee kehilangan nafas.

 _"And I, Minhee, take my place as your husband. May our days be long and may they be seasoned by faith, love, understanding and respect for forever and ever. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. And I choose to spend today and all my tomorrows with you."_ Ujar Minhee dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah dia kenakan di raut mukanya.

_"I love you."_ Bisik Jungmo saat membaringkan pria muda, yang kini dengan bangganya dia panggil suami, dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang.

 _"I love you more."_ Ujar Minhee yang masih terengah karena ciuman panjang yang ia terima sesampainya mereka di kamar. Dan empat kata yang terucap dari belah bibir Minhee, menjadi awal dari Jungmo untuk membawa keduanya lenyap dalam suasana. Mengabaikan seluruh dunia karena presensi satu sama lain adalah satu-satunya yang mereka butuhkan untuk menorehkan satu lagi memori manis di dalam kungkungan dinding hotel berserta seluruh isinya yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah mereka.

___________________________________________

Sebuah ketukan lembut di meja bundar cafe tempat Minhee bernaung membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Sedikit merajuk atas gangguan yang diterima, dia mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa dalang di balik rusaknya nostalgia yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Kok bengong? Katanya mau lembur sambil nungguin kakak rapat?" Kata sang biang kerok yang dengan percaya diri mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Minhee hanya menghela nafas saat semua omelan mati di ujung lidahnya karena dia tak kuasa menahan senyumnya untuk sang wira yang kini berambut keunguan dengan sebuah cincin perak melingkar dengan elok di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Nggak jadi, nggak fokus. Terlalu kangen kakak." Ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah seolah-olah tengah merajuk pada yang lebih tua. Beberapa hal memang tidak akan pernah berubah, ujar Minhee dalam hati.

Jungmo hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Minhee pelan.

"Bucin," Ujar yang lebih tua sebelum matanya tertuju pada buku catatan yang terbuka di hadapan Minhee, "kamu lagi nulis apa?" Tanyanya sebelum mencoba mengambil buku milik Minhee. Tapi untungnya tangan Minhee lebih cepat untuk mengamankan benda pribadinya.

"Rahasia!" Seru Minhee sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya, malu pada imajinasinya sendiri saat membayangkan reaksi Jungmo tentang hal yang ditulisnya.

"Jadi mau makan di luar?" Tanya yang lebih muda sembari membereskan semua barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel hitam yang ia jinjing tadi, dia hanya menghentikan kegiatannya saat mengingat satu hal, "Oh iya, selamat tanggal 2 yang ke-5, bubu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, sedikit malu karena terlambat mengingat hari penting mereka di saat Jungmo sudah mengajaknya merayakannya dengan makan malam di restoran favorit mereka saat masih menyandang status kekasih.

"Jadi," jawab Jungmo mantap sebelum mencondongkan badannya ke arah Minhee dan mencuri kecupan sekilas dari bibir yang lebih muda, tanpa peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di keramaian. "Selamat tanggal 2 yang ke-5 sayang." Bisik yang lebih tua sebelum kemudian, beranjak untuk pergi secepat kilat demi menghindari amukan yang lebih muda.

"KAKAK! NGGAK USAH KABUR HEH, DASAR NGGAK ADA ADAB!" Seru Minhee sebelum berlari mengejar Jungmo ke arah parkiran mobil dengan bibir menyungging senyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Minhee dalam hati untuk menyelesaikan bait kata yang dia tulis sebelumnya di buku catatan. Minhee hanya dapat berterima-kasih karena bahagia adalah satu-satunya kata yang paling sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan diri Minhee dalam setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama pemuda yang tengah menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Ada saatnya ketika Minhee berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan tidak seharusnya disebabkan oleh orang lain, bahwa dia akan menjadi beban dengan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke kehidupan orang selain keluarganya. Sampai suatu saat seseorang bernama Koo Jungmo masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan mengobrak-abrik segalanya dengan seribu satu cara untuk membahagiakan seorang entitas bernama Kang Minhee.

**Author's Note:**

> To you, whom I wrote all of this for.
> 
> Yes, it's based on both of us with a little twist and addition just to make the storyline flow.
> 
> I've said what I want to say on the fic.
> 
> Thank you and I love you.
> 
> \- J.


End file.
